


a rainbow of cherry blossoms

by sylphofkarkat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, KenHina Week, M/M, Weather, hinata is introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylphofkarkat/pseuds/sylphofkarkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma is all kinds of weather and Hinata will live through it all.</p><p>---</p><p>[kenhina week, day 3: weather/seasons]</p>
            </blockquote>





	a rainbow of cherry blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> title from [sakura no ame](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4IcO0oHJ6_8) by halyosy ft. hatsune miku
> 
> and the award for most unrelated fic title goes to this one
> 
> this is basically the result of me going "there are way too many hinata-is-the-sun fics we need to change that"

Usually, Hinata would liken Kenma to a cloudy day.

In particular, he is referring to those days where the clouds are like wisps of air, white against a backdrop of light blue. The ones that are usually bright enough out even with the blinding sun shadowed by one of those fluffy white masses.

That’s when he is the calmest, the most at ease. His aloofness is the cloud, covering up what Hinata knows can shine bright and clear.

This is probably what draws him so much to Kenma. It’s not just that Kenma is a setter, playing for a rival team. Hinata wants to bring out his brightness, make him see that he is great.

Until then, Hinata will keep hoping, like someone on a cloudy day, that the sun will come out.

\--

Even though he says he doesn't like volleyball, there's always an intensity in Kenma whenever they play.

Hinata has noticed this in every practice match Karasuno has with Nekoma. His entire aura is different - fierce, calculating, sharp. It carries too; all of Nekoma feels that way. Perhaps this is what Kuroo-san meant by 'the blood flowing to the brain'.

He's not quite sure whether to call him a whirlwind or a storm. Either way, he is a force to be reckoned with.

Hinata's not about to point it out, though. It's really interesting to see Kenma with such a competitive spirit.

\--

Sometimes Kenma is frosty.

Despite how he finds winter too cold, he will adopt such an uncaring exterior that Hinata shivers. His eyes always look like dull chips of gold, and he never really says anything more than a few words, does anything more than lie in bed with a game in hand.

Even though he's only seen this side of Kenma very few times, Hinata does not like it, which is why he will stay with him the entire time, until that icy outside begins to melt.

\--

Hinata thinks Kenma is brightest when he is smiling.

Of course, it’s not often that he does. That’s one difference between him and the actual sun. But like a sunny day, they are warm, inviting.

Hinata values every one of them very deeply. Which is why he never hesitates to return each one with a grin of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://misterrefreshing.tumblr.com)!


End file.
